Your Crush's Blood Can Make You Feel Better
by LeikoLauren
Summary: Senri get's violated and raped. Takuma finds him. What happens?  Rated M for some Level E raping a noble Vampire. TakumaxSenri


Me: A oneshot between Ichijo Takuma and Shiki Senri. Oh how I love that couple.

Senri: Troublesome fangirl...

Me: I heard that!

Takuma: Oh, c'mon, Senri... don't be mean to her.

Senri: Who's side are you on?

Takuma: No ones... Lauren doesn't own Vampire Knight. She does own Leiko and Mikuo.

(Shiki's POV)

It was raining, the blood was washing away quickly. Blood? Yes, blood. Y'a see, I'm Shiki Senri. I attend Cross Academy's Night Class. I'll let you in on a little secret, the Night Class was made entirely of Vampires.

Vampires, beasts in human form. We drink the blood from living humans, but at the Academy, we eat these tablets, called Blood Tablets. Vampires do exist, you just don't realise they're there.

So, you may now ask why the rain is washing away blood. Speaking of which, you may be wondering why there was blood in the first place. Well, I'll tell you.

(Flashback)

_I was walking through the town after hunting down a level E and killing it. Apparently, my so called cousin, Kuran Kaname wanted me to. He pisses me off, sometimes. I can't help but think something is going on between him, and my best friend and room-mate._

_Right, my room-mate is Ichijo Takuma, he has silky blond hair and gorgeous, emerald green eyes. I can't help it, but... I think I like, no, love him._

_So I was walking past an alley-way 'till I was jumped by more Level Es. God, why didin't Kaname warn me? Sure, I could fight them off, but there were tons._

_By the time I had registered what had happened, they had shoved me against the alley-way wall. And trust me, It was an abandoned alley._

_"Hungry..." one of them, the leader had muttered as he sank his hideous fangs into my neck. Trust me, it hurt. A lot._

_I could hear my blood being slurped away by the Level E, I swear I tried to struggle but his grip was too strong._

_Black spots were dotting my eyesight as he let go, but I kept my concious. I finally realized that the Level E had ripped off my jacket and shirt-_

_Wait! Holy... they couldn't be..._

_Blood was trickling down my neck and perfectly smooth chest._

_The Level E stuck out his tounge and lapped up the blood, making me shiver._

_Before I knew it, the Level E had destroyed my jeans and pants, and was sucking my member, making me moan in distress, pleasure, disgust and- wait... was I also moaning in... __**FRIGHT?**_

_After a few minutes of the Level E sucking me off, I had came, feeling disgusted._

_Why was it happening to meee?_

_I felt something wet and large poking my entrance, and that's when I let off a muffled scream._

_Oh holy... my barrier was broken, and my virginity was gone..._

_I was trying hard to stop myself from moaning, but I couldn't help it! The Level E was enjoying himself as he came._

_I was exhausted, but the Level E peircing my skin didin't help it either._

_And I was covered in bruises and blood from the strong grip and from the Level E sucking my blood._

_And finally, to top it off, when I was about to lose concious, they just had to beat me up. I felt defenceless, frightened, distressed, and disgusted with myself._

_After the Level Es left, I managed to use the last of my strength to get the remains of my clothes back on and stumble back to the Academy._

(End flashback)

I collapsed right there, bruised, battered, bleeding, cut, and violated.

I was about to fall unconcious before I realised that I, Shiki Senri, a popular male model, had been raped by monstrous Level Es, and not being able to defend myself.

(Normal POV)

"Hey, has anyone seen Shiki?" a blond haired boy with green eyes asked the rest of the Night Class.

He was replied by a strawberry blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"No, last I saw him, he was going into the town to hunt down a Level E under Kaname-Sama's orders, Ichijo."

Ichijo nodded to the girl. "Thanks for answering, Rima."

It was Saturday, meaning no classes for the Night or Day Classes.

"I'm going to take a stroll around the campus..." Ichijo announced, standing to walk out of the doors.

(Ichijo's POV)

I was strolling around the campus, kicking a stone untill I saw a figure collapsed on the ground.

Curious, I went over to take a look, but gasped when I saw who it was.

"Senri! Oh god..." I muttered.

He was bruised, battered, bleeding, but luckily, still breathing.

I carefully picked him up and slung him over my left shoulder, hurrying back to the Moon Dorm.

(Normal POV)

Ichijo burst in, startling Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain.

"Woah, woah, woah... Ichijo... what's wrong?" Aidou asked.

Ichijo was paler then he should be.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong? Hanabusa, don't you see? I have Shiki here and he needs a medic!"

Ichijo's yell bought down the other Night Class students, consisting on: Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Seiren, Yuuki Kuran, Kaname Kuran, Mikuo and Leiko Aizawa and various other students which I can not be arsed to name.

Ruka was the first to react.

"Don't just stand there, Akatsuki! Get a medic!"

Akatsuki burst into a run to the imfirmary, only to be back three minutes later with a few doctors and nurses and a stretcher.

Ichijo placed Shiki on the stretcher but was told to wait outside.

(After the wait)

The doctor came out, only to be pounced on by Ichijo, asking him how Shiki was.

"Sir, i'm sorry, but we ran a special test, only to find... well... he was sexually touched... In other words, he was raped. Not only that, but he was nearly drained dry. And he received alot of beatings."

(Ichijo's POV)

"Sir, i'm sorry, but we ran a special test, only to find... well... he was sexually touched... In other words, he was raped. Not only that, but he was nearly drained dry. And he received alot of beatings."

I paled at this. This couldn't be happening. Not to Senri. Not to MY Senri...

"Surely theres a mistake! Senri wouldn't allow himself to be touched, let alone sexually!"

The doctor showed me the results.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's positive."

I cringed, nearly at the point of tears. MY Senri had been attacked. MY Senri had been nearly drained dry. MY Senri had been touched sexually. MY Senri had been raped. And I wasn't there to save MY Senri...

"C-can... I please g-go see h-him?" I asked, my vision blurring due to tears.

The doctor nodded and I ran through the doors to see him.

He was awake, a reilef, but he was paler then he should be, and his eyes were glowing red. He was probably thirsty.

"T-t-t-t-t-tak...u...ma?" he asked weakly. It pained me to see him like this.

"Yes, Senri?" I stepped closer to him.

"Y-your here..." He gestured weakly to me to sit down.

I sat down on the bed, because there was no chair. I loved him, I really did.

"T-takuma... It... was terrifying... I feel so disgusted with myself. I could'nt defend myself, Takuma!" He was basically crying now, I knew I was too.

"My silly, beautiful boy... It's not your fault! You didin't know they'd attack you!" I hugged him tightly, but gently. He hugged me too, sobbing into my chest.

A few minutes past, intill he told me something.

"T-takuma... I... thirsty." he muttered.

"Go on then..." I moved my neck to give him better access.

He licked on the skin a few times to soften it, then sank his fangs gently, but deeply into the flesh.

I bit my tounge to surpress I moan. Being raped didin't dampen his love for blood.

He finally pulled away, his eyes a normal silvery blue. The scars and bruises were already fading away. I guess he loves my blood.

"Hey, Takuma... I feel better already."

I blinked at this. My blood did that? How strange.

"Good to hear, Senri."

He looked at me in the eye, the boldly said something which made my heart miss a beat.

"I love you, Takuma."

I was in a daze for half a second, my heart complete. The boy of my dreams, love me, the same way I loved him.

"I love you too, Senri."

He leant towards me, we both closed our eyes, as our lips met. It wasn't a kiss which involved choking eachother with tounges, it was a sweet and simple kiss, but that was enough for me.

I embraced him, as we fell asleep.

My life was complete. Here was MY Senri, asleep in MY very own arms. I kissed his forehead, and drifted off to sleep too.

But I could of sworn someone poked their head in and smiled.

(Outside)

Aidou was smiling to himself. He always knew the lazy, pocky loving model loved the Vice-President, and the Vice-President loved the younger vampire. He never thought he'd see Shiki, asleep in Ichijo's arms. Maybe he could get Akatsuki to help him torture the two in their love life...

Me: ...! KAWAIIIIIIII! I can't believe I wrote this! :D

Senri: ...You made me get raped...

Takuma: I think it's cute, apart from Senri getting violated. That was nasty.

Me: But I couldn't make Takuma get raped because he could slash them with his katana. Read and Review if you like this story.


End file.
